marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Unlimited Vol 1 1
** ** }} ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** Items: * | StoryTitle2 = Legacy | Writer2_1 = Roy Thomas | Penciler2_1 = Dave Hoover | Inker2_1 = Charles Barnett | Colourist2_1 = Frank Lopez | Letterer2_1 = Rick Parker | Editor2_1 = Mike Rockwitz | Synopsis2 = As the Black Panther sees the Fantastic Four take off for home, he decides to go into the Panther Totem to reflect on things. Recalling his old adviser N'Baza, Black Panther activates a secret switch that reveals a book written by the late wise man who taught him everything there was to know. The book is about his grandfather Chanda, and focuses on his encounter with a Nazi commander named Colonel Fritz Klau. The journal talks about how during World War II, Klau was a foe of famous soldier American Nick Fury. After a defeat at Fury's hand, Klau and his men were sent on a mission to Africa by Hitler himself. However a storm caused their plane to crash in the jungles outside Wakanda. Klau was the only survivor and he was taken in by Chanda, his wife Nanali, and their infant son T'Chaka. After three days Klau awoke and appeared to become fast friends with Chanda. The pair exchanged legends, Klau about the Grecian legend of Ulysses while Chanda told him of the Panther god. Fritz also learned about Vibranium and sought to utilize it to repair his plane and hope to bring it back to Hitler in order to turn the tide of war. Although Nanali saw that Fritz was an evil man, Chanda would not listen to the warnings of his wife. Chanda soon learned that this was a mistake when Fritz had constructed a massive effigy of the Panther God, what is now known as the Panther Totem. Seeing this as an offense to the gods, Chanda was horrified to see that Fritz was taking over the tribe and forcing his people to worship his false idol. When Chanda tried to fight back he and his people were shot at by Klau. Nanali was shot to death, but Chanda survived long enough to flee into the jungle. There he was on death's door when he found some strange heart-shaped herbs and consumed them. That night as he slept, the Panther God visited him and told him what to do. When he awoke, he was attacked by a black panther, which Chanda slew and turned it's fur into a costume, becoming the Black Panther. Chanda then returned to his people and attacked Klau, forcing him to flee, leaving his mechanical hand behind. With the Nazi forced out of their village, Chanda professed that their people would have a champion, the Black Panther a mantle that would be passed down to his son. He also ordered the Panther Totem hidden until one who has no desire to rule becomes the Black Panther. Finishing the story, Black Panther learns that Klau later anglicized his name to Klaw. T'Challa suddenly realizes that his old foe Klaw and Fritz Klau were related and that his coming here was part of a long family vendetta. With the story finished, the Black Panther vows to prove himself worth to carry the mantle of the Black Panther. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** Locations: * ** Items: * * | Notes = Continuity Notes 'Echoes!' * Sue is depicted in her "revealing" costume in this story that she began wearing in . This story takes place before that issue. * Likewise Sue is acting in a throw back "doting" way toward her teammates instead of the more aggressive attitude she should have since being possessed by the Malice side in which takes place prior to this story. * Black Panther mentions how Klaw was responsible for killing his father. This was first depicted in and a more modern take was also depicted in . 'Legacy' * This story suggests that Chanda was the first Black Panther in history. However subsequent stories have shown that this is not the case. The earliest Black Panther depicted was Bashenga, the first Black Panther who existed centuries earlier as first seen in . * This story also raises questions about who the father of T'Chaka is. Based on Colonel Klau's continuity, his arrival in Wakanda occurs between his appearances in and , placing his encounter with Chanda sometime in 1943. However - depicts another Black Panther, Azzuri who was active in early 1941 fighting alongside Captain America just prior to Cap obtaining his round shield. Marvel officially lists both Chanda and Azzuri as T'Challa's grandfather. Both have the same spouse: Nanali. However Chanda never makes a claim that he is T'Chaka's biological father. Although there is no official explanation there one could presume that at some point between 1941 and 1943, Azzuri was killed and Chanda took up the role of raising his wife and son. * Another clarification needs to be made here as - depicts a man named T'Chaka as an adult in 1937 who is also a Black Panther. While also not officially explained, one can assume that this is a predecessor to T'Challa's father who happened to have the same name. * Another difficulty created by this story is how T'Chaka being born in the early 1940s and is still capable of having a son that would be an adult in the modern age becomes increasingly difficult when factoring the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. No official explanation exists, however one could presume that the herbs that make a warrior the Black Panther slows the aging process. Conversely, this story also states that Ulysses Klaw is the son of Fritz Klau. However since Klaw's life is governed by the Sliding Timescale it becomes increasingly difficult for Klaw to maintain his relative youth and still be the son of Friz Klau. The most recent profile for Klaw is in which still lists Fritz Klau as his father. However as is the case with other characters who have claimed to have any direct ties to World War II (such as an immediate relative, or actually participating in a war themselves) the familial relation between Fritz and Ulysses will likely be generalized at a later date. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}